Secrets and Sanity
by violentwinter
Summary: Bella goes to a party and the Cullens show up. What happens when Edward asks Bella to dance? How does he know her and her secret? She finds out when she has to runaway with him to protect her family. first fanfic hope you like it! rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

I was in for yet another boring night. I can't believe my parents are dragging me to another party at the country club. I simply despise going to these soirees. Who wants to spend hours on end talking about medical this and legal that? I would much rather like to take a nice bubble bath and read Weathering Heights for the thousandth time. But my father was the most important man in the city (A/N I had no idea what to put so use your imagination), and it was my duty as his daughter to attend parties like this one.

The only good thing that came out of going to social gatherings, such as the one I was going to tonight, is that I get a new dress to wear to the event. I didn't like to go shopping, but I loved dresses. So I always picked the best one I could find.

Tonight I was wearing a strapless, emerald green dress that went very well with my brown hair and eyes. The corset had black lace with a floral design, and the skirt was bunched up on one side and flowed elegantly to the floor. With it I was wearing my favorite black high heels, diamond earrings, and a simple diamond pendant. As for my make up, my eye shadow was slightly lighter than my dress and sparkly, my cheeks were a nice pink, and my lips were ruby red. My hair was in a complicated up do with a few loose curls hanging around my face.

During the car ride I stared blankly out the window. I knew the routine of the parties. First, everyone would go to the reception area and stand around casually and talk. Next, when dinner was ready we would head down to the dining room and eat. After that, we would go to the ballroom and everyone would dance.

That was my favorite part of the night, besides leaving, but all the boys that asked me to dance were only interested in doing anything but dancing, especially Jacob. He was just so freaking persistent! He just ignored me when I told him to bug off, and it didn't help that my dad and his dad were best buds. Other than him, the other guys would leave me alone if I gave them an excuse when they tried to lure me to the hallway. My personal favorite was the need to use the bathroom due to "girl problems". As soon as I would say that, they would take their hands from my waist and take a step back. And man, the look on their faces when I said that was priceless. It would take all I had not to start cracking up. Sometimes their reactions were so funny I would start shaking with silent laughter, and they would stare at me like I was crazy, which only made it worse.

Anyway, after the dancing everyone would go home to bed, partly because most of them were drunk and couldn't stand straight. The other reason people went home is that these parties could sometimes go on into the wee hour of the morning.

Well, we have arrived, and as we were getting out of the car I overheard my father saying something about a new lawyer and his family. This was their welcoming party we were going to. Apparently, this man was a very good doctor, and out of the kindness of his heart adopted a boy about my age. He also said they were extremely beautiful. I would have to see these men for myself.

We walked in and hung our coats. My mother and I went to stand with a group of her friends. I never really participated in their conversations. If they talked to me I would give a short answer and return to daydreaming. But tonight I was looking for the men my father was talking about. I wondered if the boy the man had adopted was as much of a gentleman as the boys who asked me to dance.

I was looking at a group of men trying to see into the middle of them, when some of the women in the room gasped. I turned around to see what had caused this and I nearly choked on the water I was sipping at.

Ok, when my dad said "extremely beautiful" I had no idea they would be THAT beautiful. No, beautiful wasn't the word, not even close. Saying they were beautiful was a huge understatement. No, it was more than that. It was a down right lie. It hurt just to look at them. Oh, and they weren't alone. Maybe I hadn't heard him right when he said it was just going to be the doctor and his son. They were accompanied by five other god like beings, three women and two men.

Of the women, the blonde was by far the most beautiful. She had on a tight fitting red dress with strappy high heels. Her hair was long and hung in delicate waves down to her waist. One brunette was short and pixie like. Her hair was short and stuck out in every direction. She wore a short pink dress with sparkles on the corset and skirt, and very high stiletto heels. The other brunette looked a little to be the doctor's age, which I assumed was his wife. She was wearing a long sapphire blues dress that was very frilly and feminine. She also wore clear flats that had little silver gems on them. Her hair was up in an updo similar to mine, but looked ten times better. As for the men, who were all looking dashing in designer tuxedos, one was very muscular and looked like he was on steroids. There were two blondes. They were both tall and lean but the one on the right was unmistakably the doctor. He just had and air about him that made you feel safe. Anyway, the other blonde was also tall and lean, and looked very intimidating. But the one that stood out the most was a boy with bronze-ish hair. He looked about as bored as I felt.

As I thought about it, none of them looked alike, except for their pale complexions, odd topaz eyes, and the almost bruise like circles under their eyes.

I hadn't noticed that everyone had looked away and I was the only one staring at them. Then, the boy with the strange bronze hair looked my way. At first I couldn't look away, but then I watched as puzzlement, concentration, confusion, and then anger flash across his face and I looked down embarrassed. I felt my face get hot and wondered if he'd looked away. I risked a peek through my lashes. He was staring intently at me with a frustrated expression on his face. I felt my face get even hotter. I told myself I wouldn't look at him for the rest of the night, but then I knew that I couldn't do it.

While I was thinking that, people started moving to the dining room, and I was mildly interested in where the beautiful newcomers were going to sit. And to my horror, there were sitting right across from my family. And what was even worse, was that the bronze haired boy was sitting directly in front of me. I could tell this was going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't look

_Don't look! Don't look! He's still staring at you like he wants to rip you apart!_ I hope dinner comes out soon so I have something to distract myself with, because if this goes on any longer I'm going to go crazy! I mean, what did I do to him that he has to look at me that way? He was making me so nervous that I was picking the beads off of my dress, which caught my mother's attention.

"Bella honey, are you okay? You seem a little keyed up." Her voice startled me a little and I jumped, which put an expression of concern on her face.

"Yeah mom I'm fine. I went to Starbucks today and forgot to tell the guy at the counter to make my frappe a decaf." I thought I heard a chuckle come from across the table, but I pushed it to the back of my mind. I was horrible at lying but my parents always believed me no matter how ridiculous the lie was.

"Oh okay, well maybe once you get some food in your stomach it'll wear off." There was that chuckle sound again. I looked away from my mother to across the table. It looked like the bronze haired boy was trying to fight back a smile, which reminded me I didn't even know any of their names.

"Mom, who are the people sitting across from us?" The chuckling stopped.

"The doctor's name is Carlisle and his wife is Esme. Their kids are Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Edward Cullen." I assumed she said their names according to the way they were sitting. Then another question came to mind.

"How old are Carlisle and Esme, because they don't look old enough to have kids my age." I knew Edward was adopted but I wondered about the others.

"I think your father said they were in their early 30's. None of them are theirs. When they found out Esme was infertile they adopted. I think that was very kind of them to adopt all those teenagers. It also must be very stressful as I can barely handle the one I've got."

Her attempt at a joke was lame because I was probably the best behaving teenager. I never went out or anything. The only places I went were the bookstore and Starbucks. I was tame for my age. I laughed anyways though.

Just then the food came out and I thanked my lucky stars I wouldn't have to sit there and look like an idiot for much longer.

It looked like we were having my favorite tonight, mushroom ravioli. I loved Italian food and this was my favorite dish. As I started to take a bite, I noticed that none of the Cullen's was eating. They were just talking amongst themselves. I wondered why that was. Had they eaten before not knowing they served dinner at these parties? Did they not like it? I was still pondering all the reasons why they didn't eat, when my reverie was interrupted by my mother.

"It's time to go to the ballroom."

"Oh," was all I could say. I hadn't even noticed that the plates had been long ago cleared away and that I was the last person at the table.

I really wasn't in the mood for dancing this evening. I was too preoccupied with the questions about the Cullen's that swirled about in my head. I certainly wasn't in the mood for Jacob either, but still he came over to me as soon as I crossed the threshold to the ballroom.

"Hey Bella, you look lovely tonight. Would you be so kind as to dance with me?" Yeah, sure he sounded like a gentleman but when we get to the dance floor he's a total scum bag.

"Um, no not tonight Jacob, I don't feel too good."

"Oh come on, I bet I know what will make you feel better."

"Really Jacob I'm not feeling good."

He grabbed my arm and started pulling me towards the dance floor.

"It would make me really happy Bella."

"Oh I bet it would Jacob but really I don't want to dance right now."

"Please Bella don't say that. You know you want to."

"Well, I am saying that and I don't want to dance." We had reached the dance floor by now and he started to take my waist. I tried to wriggle out of his iron grasp and he mistook it for something else and pulled me close to him. He then proceeded to move his hand down my back to rest on my rear end. Man this boy had some nerve! I tried to break away but he still held tight. I was about to scream for help when Jacob took his hand off of my butt and stood stock still. I couldn't see what was going on because he still had me locked in his arms.

"I think she said she didn't want to dance with you." The voice was so velvety smooth even with the tone of anger in it. I didn't have a doubt in my mind that the voice belonged to Edward Cullen.

"How do you know she said that?" Jacob's voice was coated with fear when he spoke.

"I overheard your conversation a minute ago, and it sounded like she didn't want to dance with you."

"She was just kidding. She's always trying to be a big tease." For a minute I was too stunned that Edward was rescuing me that I temporarily forgot to speak.

"He's right Jacob. I didn't want to dance with you and never will want to dance with you. Just let it go and hit on someone else." Then I whispered in his ear so Edward wouldn't hear, "By the way, it looks like he could beat you up pretty easily. So just back off and go try to seduce someone a little bit easier than me. You'll have more luck." Jacob knew he lost so he let me go and sauntered off to the punch table. When I looked up Edward seemed to be having a hard time keeping his poker face. His smile won.

Watching that smile break across his face gave me butterflies. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. It was like I had waited my whole life to see that smile. I was sure my answering smile was nothing compared to his, but I didn't care, as long as he was smiling just for me.

Then as soon as his smile had come it went, and was replaced by an about face. Edward was the one to break the silence.

"Would you like to dance?"

"Sure." I had an uneasy feeling about this as he put one hand on my waist, and then took my other hand in his. His hand was rock hard and cold as ice. That's when I remember what happened six years ago. I had tried so hard to forget everything that had gone wrong that day.


	3. Chapter 3

The memory was so vivid it was like I was there again

The memory was so vivid it was like I was there again.

I was 12, and my mom had dropped me off at the old cinema to meet my friend Violet. We had been best friends and joined at the hip since kindergarten. We did almost everything together. She was like the sister I never had but always wanted.

We were going to watch a movie and then I would stay over at her house for a couple of days while my parents went to some convention. I was really excited because it was the first time our parents had let us go to the movies by ourselves. We lived in a really nice neighborhood. Nothing ever happened.

I remembered it was supposed to storm that day. The sky was so dark because the clouds were purple and almost black.

After the movie was over Violet went to the bathroom and I went outside to wait for her mom. I saw something move in the alley out of the corner of my eye. I was curious to see what it was. I walked around the corner and was horrified at what I saw.

The alley ended in a brick wall, and cowering against it was a woman. She was wearing a long tan coat and jeans. There was what looked like a man standing over her. I didn't think anything of him when I noticed that both of her legs were bent at odd angles and realized they were broken. I went a little closer to get a better look at her. She had her arm out defensively in front of her. It had what looked like bite marks on it.

She looked like someone had taken an aluminum baseball bat and beaten her with it. The areas of exposed skin that I could see were covered in black and blue bruises. There was blood coming from her mouth and nose. She barely looked conscious.

Then I got a look at the man, I hadn't noticed before but he was shirtless and as pale as moonlight. I couldn't see his face but he had long sandy hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. He was crouched in front of the woman like he was about to pounce on her. I wasn't sure I had caught the movement, but he looked like he had bent down to kiss her. It looked as if he had brushed his lips gently across the skin on her neck, but he moved his head slightly to the side and I saw a long slit on her neck and blood was pouring out and into his mouth.

I let out an involuntary scream and he whipped around to look at me. It was clear he hadn't noticed me before, because he had a look of pure malice on his face. Then his expression changed to one of desire. He was the most beautiful person I had ever seen, so beautiful it was terrifying. He had a wild look to him, and his eyes were a strange shade of crimson.

I tried to run away but he was fast as lightning. I tried to break free when he grabbed me but he was so strong. He was rock hard and cold. I remember him whispering in my ear that I smelled mouth watering and that he was really going to enjoy this.

He picked me up and threw me against the wall. I heard a snap but if it was me I didn't feel it. I was too petrified that I couldn't feel anything. I landed by the woman, and I turned my head to the side to look at her. I knew once I saw her pale, lifeless face that she was dead.

The man came towards me again and this time he stepped on my legs. I heard the crack and crunch of bone being turned to powder before I felt the pain. It was so intense that I lost consciousness.

The only thing I remembered after that was pain and then a burning that started in my hand and worked it way up my arm. I opened my eyes but didn't see any fire. All I saw was blood and bruises. Then I saw my legs. They were so mangled that I thought they would have to be removed. That's when I saw the man. He was just as beautiful as the one who had done this to me but his eyes were warm butterscotch instead of angry crimson, and he was blonde unlike the other man. I noticed the other man was gone, and realized that he must have done something horrible to make the other man go away.

I was scared that this man would break me even more than I already was. I tried to move away from him but I couldn't move. The man had the saddest expression on his face. He said he wouldn't hurt me anymore that he was going to make the fire stop. I didn't believe him at first but then I knew he was telling the truth. He lifted the arm that the fire in it and put his mouth on the crescent shaped cut on my hand. At first I didn't feel a difference, but then, slowly the fire receded into my finger tips and then it was gone completely.

He told me he was going to take me to the hospital. Then I remember feeling like I was flying. I know it should have taken longer than a minute to get to the hospital, because it was on the opposite side of town than the cinema.

He rushed me the emergency room and the lady at the desk greeted him by name. He carried me to a room and laid me on a bed. He stuck me with needles and I cringed at the slight pain. He asked me for my phone number so he could call my parents and let them know what happened to me. It took a great effort but I finally got it out.

He must have given me some pain killer in my i.v., because all the pain went away and I slipped into a deep and dreamless sleep.

When I woke up I had a very bad headache. I felt like I had slept for days without moving. I was stiff so I stretched and gasped at the pain that ran through my body. I would have to remind myself to not do that again. My mother seeing that I was awake came over and put her hand on my forehead. I looked at her and her eyes were red and puffy like she had been crying for hours on end. Her make up was smudged and looked like it had been running and here hair was a mess.

"Oh honey, I'm so glad you're awake. You had us so scared. We thought we were going to lose you. Do you feel alright? Do you need any pain killers?" I shook my head. I noticed my dad in the far corner of the room. He was looking blankly out of the window. Then I noticed that the blonde man wasn't there.

My voice was horse when I spoke. "Mom, where's the blonde man, the man who saved me?" My mother looked at me with sorrow in her eyes.

"He left before we got here. He told the nurse what happened and left." I had a feeling that he wouldn't be back and that I would never see him again. Suddenly I yearned for the man who had saved my life. I wanted to know why he saved me and what he did to the red eyed man and the woman. Then I knew that I should find out what my mother knew about what happened.

"What happened? I can't remember."

"Well, the blonde man told the nurse that he saw a man drag you into the alley. He saw the man break your legs and that's when he intervened. He hit the guy and knocked him out. He saw that you were unconscious and severely hurt. He called the police to pick the guy up and took you here. I don't know why he didn't just call an ambulance. He must have thought it would have been faster to get you here if he took you himself."

I knew that the man had kept what really happened a secret for a reason so I would keep it a secret too. Then something else came to my mind.

"What happened to Violet? Is she okay? Did her mom pick her up?"

"She's fine sweetie. When she saw you weren't outside she started looking for you. She said she looked for a few minutes when here mom showed up. They started looking together. When I got the call that you were here I let Violet know. She came to see you a couple hours ago but you were still asleep."

"Oh." I was glad that Violet got to her mom. It had completely slipped my mind.

I tried to sit up but it was a little difficult. My mom gently pushed me down and pushed a button on the side of my bed that made it move. It rose so now I my torso was vertical and my legs were horizontal. That's when I looked around the room for the first time.

It was just like any other hospital room. Beige walls, tacky sitting furniture, coffee table, and lots of beeping machines, which unfortunately hooked up to me.

I looked down at my body to assess the damage that had been done to me and gasped. I was covered in black, blue, and purple bruises. My left arm and right leg were in casts. My left leg was in one of those slings that hang from the ceiling. My right arm had the least of the harm done to it. The only damage done was a couple of scratches, some bruises, and on my hand was a crescent shaped bite mark that was already a scar. I slowly moved my left arm to touch the odd scar. It kind of shimmered in the florescent lighting and was a few degrees cooler than the rest of my skin.

I shrank back at the memory of the blonde man sucking the fire from my arm out of this wound, and my mother thought I was in pain so she pushed a button on my bed and a nurse came in and put something in my i.v. that made me sleepy.

The rest of the days in the hospital went by in a blur of visitors and pokes and prods from the doctor. The only thing that indicated that time was passing was the light out side the window. After two weeks of being in the same room I was allowed to go home.

When I got there I saw mountains of boxes. At first I didn't understand the meaning of them, and then it hit me.

"Are we moving?"

"Yes, your mother and I thought it would be best if we left this town behind and with it the memories of what happened two weeks ago." I couldn't believe it! I had lived here my whole life. Plus I was in the middle of my second semester in school. I tried to get them to stay so I could finish up the school year but they wouldn't listen. They wouldn't even wait for me to get my casts off. I quit trying to change their minds when I over heard my mother and father talking about it one night.

"I don't think its going to make her any better, leaving all her friends, especially Violet. It's just going to hurt her more."

"You don't understand Renee. Just to be in the same town as the man who did that to her makes me sick." I got chills when he said. Is the man who did this to me still out there? If so then I had to get as far away from here as possible. I didn't listen to the rest of the conversation. That was the last time I heard them talking about it and it was the last time I was going to think about it. I pushed it completely out of my mind until now.


	4. Chapter 4

So sorry for all of you who thought this was a chapter

**So sorry for all of you who thought this was a chapter!! I don't know when I'll be able to update again. I just started school and I'm swamped. I'm taking a couple of classes that are way over my head. I'll work on the next chapter this weekend and you can probably expect and update by next Wednesday. I know that's a long time but I'm working really hard and my brain is near to fried. Please don't hate me!!**

**xoxoxoxo**

**violentwinter**


	5. Chapter 5

I stared at him for a second before I busted up with laughter

I stared at him for a second before I busted up with laughter. I couldn't breathe and I was crying! They just looked at me as a doubled over and fell onto the floor, rolling in hysterics.

I had realized they didn't think it was funny, so I sat up and got to my feet. They were still gawking at me with mouths hanging open when I wiped away the last of the tears.

"Okay guys I have to admit that was pretty funny, but really vampires? Surely you could have come up with something a little original."

"No, Bella we really are vampires." It was Alice that spoke this time.

"Come on I know this is a joke so you can quit. You got me, hardy har har." I don't know why they insisted on trying to keep dragging this joke or prank on and on. I knew they weren't vampires, vampires didn't exist.

Then in a fraction of a second they were all standing right in front of me and a half circle. I did a double take. I was sure they had been standing idly around the room a moment before.

"Whoa! How'd you guys do that? You were all just standing around just a second ago."

"I told you, we're vampires." Alice was looking at me with a bemused expression on her face.

"Vampires don't exist." I said smugly.

"Uh, yes they do, and we're prime examples." Emmett walked over to the hearth and picked up the wrought iron poker. He took it in his hands and closed them for a brief second. When ho opened them again the poker was completely distorted from its original shape. It looked like a piece of clay now.

I slowly walked over to touch the poker still in his hands. At the slightest brush of my fingertips it turned to dust. It slipped through his fingers and onto the carpet with a soft shhhh sound.

I looked up at him with curiosity. The poker must have been a fake prop that they replaced as the real thing. They were taking this joke just a little too far.

"Okay guys, seriously this is not funny. I see now that you have gone to extremes to pull a prank on me, but it is a lost cause. I know vampires don't exist. You can stop now." I was starting to get a little mad that Edward dragged me all the way down here just to pull a stupid prank on me.

"Now, if you don't mind I think I'll just go back to the ball room and continue dancing." I turned to leave and hadn't even walked half a step, when suddenly Alice was in front of me.

"Oh no Bella, you can't leave. We just told you the most secretive secret ever. Even if you think no one will believe you if you tell them you can't say a word to anyone." I just looked at her not comprehending what she was trying to convey.

"Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Either of those would be fairly easy for us, but one of them might not be so convenient for you." I just stared at her with my mouth gaping open as she reached behind her and pulled a long rope from inside the desk behind her.

"Um…I…" I didn't know what to say to what she had just told me. What were these people playing at? I was getting a little nervous and edgy. Then I wave of calm just spread over me and replaced the nerves with comfort.

I was confused. I had a strong feeling that I was not supposed to be feeling at ease right now. The calmness increased to a point where it made me drowsy. I closed my eyes. I could feel my self falling, and then rock hard arms closed around me and set me gently on the overstuffed couch.

"Okay Jasper that's enough we don't want her to be catatonic. We need her as alert as she can get."

Then as quickly as I had fallen asleep I sat up bolt straight as if I had been struck by lightning. I felt high strung and jittery. I couldn't sit still. I had to get up and pace around the room.

"Over did it." Edward whispered to Jasper. I snapped my head up at the sound of his voice. I had not idea what he meant, but I had forgotten during my high that I was not alone.

I was suddenly furious. I did not know what these people were doing to me and why they insisted on dragging this out.

"What do you people want with me?! What did I do to you? I don't even know you!" I screamed at them. I made a split decision and bolted for the door.

I got the door open about 3 inches before I was yanked back and thrown onto the couch.

"I guess your going for the hard way." Alice said. Before I could react, she had my wrists and ankles tied together.

"What are you people?!"

"I tried to tell you that we're vampires but you wouldn't listen and be scared like you were supposed to be." I still didn't believe they were vampires but I knew they definitely weren't your average human beings.

"Vampires don't exist! Stop telling me they do!"

"Yes we are, and they do exist." Alice argued back.

"They do exist. Remember that man that attacked you six years ago?" Something mush have shown on my face because she answered her own question.

"Yes, he was a vampire. Why else would he have drunk that women's blood, for fun?" Now I was scared I had no idea how she knew that. Then I remembered that the blonde man was Carlisle. I was getting a little light headed.

"H-how do you know that?" I had a lump in my throat and had a little trouble talking.

"I'll explain later, but there is something direr that we need to talk about. The man that attacked you is coming back. He had been looking for you all of these years and he has finally found you. He's coming to finish what he started." She had a look in her eyes that told me she wasn't telling me everything.

"What? What is it?" I looked at all of them and they had grim faces on their faces, which gave me the shivers.

"Tell her Alice." Edward said.

"Well, he hasn't come just for you. He's come for all of your family too. He doesn't know that you didn't tell them the truth. He's not coming alone either. It would seem that he has made some friends over the years. If we are to keep you and your family safe you're going to have to leave and come with us so we can lead him and the others away from them." I was getting really lightheaded now and I was having trouble breathing.

"I don't get what you mean." I barely managed to whisper.

"You're going to have to run away with us."

When she said that everything went black and I fell into an abyss so deep I thought I would never resurface.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: i do not own twilight**

I awoke to seven very concerned vampire faces. And I accepted now that they were vampires and they meant business.

But I did not accept the fact that a crazed vampire was after my family and me. Why are we so important? Well, my dad is important but I don't think that James could benefit from that. And why were the Cullen's trying to save us? I guess I would just have to ask, but before I could Edward was bombarding me with his concern.

"Are you alright Bella? We didn't mean to startle you." He, along with Esme and Carlilse, looked concerned enough about my well being, whereas the rest of them looked annoyed and impatient. They were just going to have to deal with it because I was not leaving until my questions were answered.

But first, I needed to get out of these ropes. They were starting to chaff.

"Yes, I'm fine, and no you didn't startle me, I'm just a little shocked is all. And, um…can you please take these ropes off? I'm going with the easy way ok?" Alice smiled at that and Edward made a sigh of relief that I was fine. I don't know why though. He barely even knew me. I'd have to bring it up sometime, but for now I pushed the thought away.

"I knew you would and I'm never wrong," Alice gloated. And for the first time Jasper spoke.

"Pay up Em." That was surprising and for a second I was confused. Edward saw the confusion on my face and said,

"They made a bet and Emmett lost. He thought you would put up a bit of a fight. Not that it would have helped you anyway." He smiled wryly at me.

If I didn't speak up now my questions were never going to get answered.

"Ok, before you say or do anything else I have some questions that need to be answered." They stared at me warily.

"Please?"

"You may ask your questions but they need to be quick because we don't have much time."

"Thank you Carlilse." He nodded.

"Why is it so important that you guys save my family and me? Why does James seem so intent on our death? I just don't get it. We're only human. What difference does it make if we're dead or alive?"

None of them said anything and I was starting to think they weren't going to answer them and the silence dragged on into what seemed like an eternity but must have only been a couple of minutes. And during those two minutes they stood still as statues. They didn't even breathe. I was really worried by this point and was about to say something when Alice finally rescued me.

"We cannot explain right now. It is not the right time or place, but we will explain. Right now we have to leave. James knows where you are but he does not know you are with us. He is on his way and if we don't leave right now your parents will die"

I was frozen in shock and desperation. I didn't know what to think of how to feel, but somehow my brain was still working and I heard myself say,

"Ok I will go with you but you must let me tell my parents goodbye."

"We can't let you do that, but you can leave a note. You can't tell them who you are with or why. All you can say is goodbye."

"Thank you. I need a piece of paper and a pen." They were right in front of me in a flash as if they had materialized out of the air.

In my note I told my parents I wasn't happy with my life and that I was running away to make a new one. They never spent that much time with me anyway so they won't miss me. I did love them though and I did crave their attention sometimes but I got used to it.

I finished writing my note and was deciding where to put it when Alice spoke up again.

"Keep it for right now. We will run you by your house so you can get some clothes and such. You can leave it there. We have no more time we have to leave now."

The rest of the Cullen's looked grave and I stood up and made my way to the door but was swept off my feet and was flying through the hallways and out the door. Then I was in the backseat of a silver Volvo beside Alice. She smiled.

"We couldn't let anyone see you."

"Oh" was all I could say.

As soon as I had my seatbelt on, Edward gunned it and I slammed back into the seat and hit my head on the headrest.

"Sorry about that," Edward said as I recovered.

"It's ok, but I think we left my stomach back at the party." They chuckled at my attempt at a little humor and the mood lightened the tiniest fraction.

Nobody said much else as I directed them to my house. I was thinking of the stuff I would need to bring, probably the bare necessities.

We were at my house in less than ten minutes when it should have taken forty. I didn't want to think about how fast Edward had been driving.

I ran as fast as I could without tripping up the stairs to my bedroom. I quickly changed and I grabbed my duffle bag started opening drawers. I got a few pairs of jeans, about five t-shirts, a couple hoodies, and my toiletries. I did this in five minutes.

On my way through the kitchen I put my note on the fridge and grabbed a fistful of cash from the empty coffee can on top of it.

Alice was standing by my front door waiting for me. She had changed into skinny jeans and a black shirt. Even something so simple as that looked stunning on her and I had to turn away. I turned around one last time to gaze at my home that I wasn't sure I would be returning to. I hoped that by leaving I would be saving my parents. I sighed and walked over to Alice.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

"Yes." I was determined to not let my fear and nervousness show in my voice and was surprised when I accomplished it.

"We will explain everything in the car."

"Thank you." I opened the door and stepped right into a wall of rain. In the few minutes I had been in my house, it had started to down pour. I hurried to the dryness of the car and threw my bag into the back seat then got in. Alice was already there. I don't think that I will ever get used to their speed. It kind of creeped me out.

We drove in silence for what seemed like forever and when we were well out of city limits did my curiosity get the best of me.

"Um, is anyone going to answer my questions?" It seemed as if they had completely forgotten about me. Alice turned around from the passenger seat and stared at me. I began to get uncomfortable and started to fidget. Alice spoke in a barely audible whisper and I had to strain to hear.

"Bella, you may not think you're very special, but you are. More than any of us, and by us I mean vampires." I just stared at her. I had no idea where this was going. She could see I didn't comprehend and spoke again.

"You, Bella, are going to change the vampire world in a big way."

**ok guys i finally got another chapter out! i am so very sorry it took me so long but i have had no time to do much but think. but i'm going to make a huge effort to keep writing as much as i can. i hope you like this chapter!**

**xoxoxo**

**violentwinter**


End file.
